


A Blush Is Worth A Thousand Secretly Harbored Crushes

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloenette, F/F, chlonette, convenience, just some good ole bonding, there's a lot of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: In which a blushing game fell apart but Chloe was too determined and Alya is now convinced of sexual tension.





	A Blush Is Worth A Thousand Secretly Harbored Crushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loonyloopyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopyluna/gifts).



The thing is, anyone with siblings laughs that they can take a little ribbing. They’re “used to it” or whatever. Chloe doesn’t usually care for the things her classmates say: they’re a lower tier than she is. 

After all,  _they_  don’t spend  _their_  weekends kissing up to snotty brats so that their fathers will sponsor Andre Bourgeois. That honor belongs solely to Chloe. 

But then on her limo is stuck behind some weird moron who decided to block the streets of  _mother flipping Paris_  for some idiotic display of romance. She wonders when idiots will understand that Valentine’s Day is  _reserved_  for showing off romances that won’t last long. 

While her limo is unable to pick her up and get her away from the greasy, germy students that go to her school, Chloe is forced to sit near them, trying hard not to vomit. Her classmates sit close to her, laughing loudly about some nonsensical game where they have to make each other blush. 

“Do you mean chicken?” a person who Chloe is  _positive_  was not in the courtyard slides in to next to Alya, and twin tails bobbing. 

“No no, this is different,” Alya says, shaking her head, and Chloe makes an active effort to turn her head away, to stop staring. “In chicken, you can say or  _do_  anything. We’re just talking about making someone blush, like,  _majorly.”_

“My money’s on Alya losing,” Alix chimes, and Chloe’s sat there, wondering why the heck she’s eavesdropping when she couldn’t care less. 

“Not a chance,” Alya responds smoothly, head tossing back in victory. Which, is stupid, because showing your cards too early is an  _amateur_  mistake, Chloe remarks. “I have siblings, you forget.”

“ _Little_  siblings,” Kim speaks, and Chloe works actively to keep the disgust off her face. “Little siblings don’t do as much damage as older siblings.” Alix begins to smirk before Kim continues. “Unfortunately, Alix is at a disadvantage because her brother Jalil is too much of a wuss or whatever.”

Alix frowns, and Chloe leans her body closer to their table, solely interested in the fight that was about to take place. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Kim was ridiculous enough to anger most people, and Alix had a short temper. 

“Because you’re so tough, huh?” Alix says, her volume louder than it was seconds ago. “You know what, five euros says I beat you.”

“You’re on, Timebreaker,” Kim shoots back, and Alix jumps back in shock, eyes blown with shock. Chloe discreetly pulls out her phone, swiping to the camera without even looking as she begins recording. 

“Hey hey.” 

Chloe’s eyes jump back to Marinette, who has since donned an awkward smile as she stares at the heated pair.

“This is between  _all_  of us, remember? You need to beat everyone.”

“Oh, shut it,” Alix snaps, standing at the table. “All we have to do is bring up Adrien and you’ll blush like he just offered to strip for you.”

Marinette, to her credit, does not blush at that. Instead, she stares at Alix unamused, crossing her arms over her chest. “I think  you need to go cool down.” 

Alix begrudgingly stands up, stomping out of the courtyard. 

“You too,” Marinette directs at Kim, who’d just begun celebrating. “It was insensitive of you to insult Jalil or bring up her akuma form. Once she calms down, you need to apologize.” The table is silent for a minute before Marinette adds, “Genuinely.”

Kim nods at that, his head bowed in shame. Chloe puts her phone away, bored by Marinette’s mediating. She’d been  _so close_  to entertainment. 

They sit in silence for about five minutes before Alya’s phone begins to ring, and Kim uses the distraction to get away. 

“I should take this,” Alya says apologetically, running away before Marinette even has the chance to nod. 

Watching Marinette sit alone inspires Chloe, and she looks around, making sure no one is paying attention to her before she sneaks up behind Marinette. 

“Hi honey,” she finds herself whispering into Marinette’s ear, and Chloe isn’t half sure what she’s really doing, but she also knows that she wants to beat Marinette at that stupid blushing game. 

Marinette jumps in shock, spinning to face Chloe. Chloe takes it as her signal to sit down. “It’s so good to see you. You’re practically glowing today.”

Marinette shoots her a deadpan look, the humor sucked dry out of her. “Really, Chloe? What are you still doing here?”

“Well,  _babe_ , I’m just here to enjoy lunch with the most beautiful girl in Paris.”

Marinette stares for barely a second before rolling her eyes. “We both know that you give that title to Ladybug.”

“ _Honey_ ,” Chloe responds, her arms wrapping around Marinette’s shoulders. “Don’t get down on yourself like that. Plus, Ladybug has to be second in  _something_. Why not to you?”

“Are you drunk? Did you finally go off the deep end or something? Are you,” Marinette leans in, whispering and blowing hot breath in Chloe’s face. “Are you  _high?”_

“N-” Chloe starts, only to be interrupted by Marinette. 

“You  _moron._  This is a  _school_. Are you absolutely batshit  _insane_  or something?”

“No!” Chloe whispers back, leaning even closer. “I’m not brain-dead like your dear friend Kim over there-”

“Seriously, do you  _have_  to insult Kim-”

“Of course, I forget that good Samaritan Marinette Dupain-Cheng doesn’t tolerate hostility of any kind-”

“I’m just saying you could be a  _little nicer_ -”

“Because being nice in politics will get me so far-”

“This isn’t politics, this is fucking school-”

“Oh, there’s a difference?”

“Anyone who isn’t as immature as you knows there’s a difference between politics and school so-”

“Um,” they hear a voice, and both of them turn in unison to find Alya staring at them, eyes blown wide behind her glasses. “Are you guys...?”

Chloe stares at Marinette, unable to understand what a moron classmate could possibly decipher from this entire scene-

Chloe’s hand is holding Marinette’s tightly from when she’d begun wagging it in her face. In turn, Marinette’s other arm is resting on Chloe’s shoulder, their knees pressed together under the table.

“Alya?” Marinette cutely tilts her head, not connecting the dots that Chloe connected Alya connecting. 

“I should’ve known all that arguing was sexual tension,” Alya says, a small smile crossing her face. “It makes sense.”

Marinette finally responds, her body shooting off the bench. “No no no, this isn’t what it looks like, Alya-”

“Whoa,” Kim’s voices, stopping right next to Alya. “Looks like you win the blushing game over Marinette  _and_  Chloe, Alya.”

Neither loser refuses the acknowledge the matching bright red blush donning their skin. 

They also refuse to acknowledge the glances they steal of each other for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://http://queerinette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
